1. Field
The disclosure generally relates to testing systems for web page configurations, and more particularly, to an advanced targeting system for selecting and transmitting effective web configurations to users.
2. Related Art
Organizations depend on their websites for various business purposes. Website operators face challenges in maximizing the conversion rates and the effectiveness of the website, such as the number of consumers that make a purchase from the website, the number of people converting into card members with the organization, or the number that signup for newsletters etc. A website's conversion rate and/or the effectiveness is a measure of how successfully the website persuades users to act on what is offered by the website.
In order to determine an effectiveness of a website, the website is first tested amongst different users by presenting multiple versions of the website content and determining the most effective website version to be transmitted to the users when the website goes live. There are various methods for determining the effectiveness of the website content. One way to do so is by defining a plurality of sections within the web page and presenting specific sections only based on a user's profile or history with the website. Conventional systems and methods control one or more sections independently on the web page. However, none of the existing methods check for dependencies amongst the content and the sections of the web page. Therefore, the various webpage configurations are not effectively tested.
Thus, there is a need for a method, system and/or program for advanced targeting and providing the most relevant information to the user, in order to increase the conversion rate and the effectiveness of the website. Also, there is a need for a system that is able to test webpage content where the content of two sections may be dependent on each other.